paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fletcher
Fletcher is the older half brother of Chase and Harper. He is the son of Brooke and Athlone and is Chiefs step-son. He is the mentor to Huck, who is his sports pup trainee. He is owned by MidnightCollies General Appearance Fletcher is a tall, fluffy german shepherd, husky mix. He has markings similar to Chase only different colours, he has pointed ears and spikey hair. He is mostly tan and has tan markings on his face, back and tail. His face is white and has the same style of markings as Chase, his belly, limbs and under-tail are also white. His eyes are a light green colour. Uniform Fletcher does not have a complete paw patrol uniform since he is not a full member. He does have a sports uniform though, a green and yellow football shirt with the numbers 01 imprinted on it in white, he sometimes wears green wristbands when he is playing soccer also. His collar is a dark green colour that matches his eyes, he wears a pup tag depicting rugby ball and a basketball on a green background, he also wears a whistle around his neck and occasionally a baseball cap. While Chase is mature, obedient, polite and well mannered Fletcher is the exact opposite, immature for his age, sarcastic and disobedient. He makes unnecessary, witty remarks whenever he can and is often caught pranking other pups. He tends to tease Chase a lot due to his too serious personality. He is more than often found causing all sorts of trouble around Adventure Bay and then fleeing from the scene as soon as Chase and the others show up to fix his mess. Although Fletcher can be unruly most times he does have a little common sense. He knows when to stick up for others and to fight for what he believes. He is very protective of his little brother and even more so of his little sister, Harper, ESPECIALLY when it's comes to boys, he refuses to let her date anyone he doesn't approve of. Hes very good with children and little pups, he treats them like they were his lil bros and sisters and loves to hang out with them, he's very cautious when around small pups and is careful they don't get hurt. Although most of the time he acts tough he is a softie at heart. He loves getting cuddled and playing games and helping out others, he would never be caught doing it, it would ruin his "rep." Fletcher can also be quite defensive and can get offended a little too easily, causing him to snap and sometimes get violent, his arrogance and stupidity (and moon sized ego) often don't help out in situations like these either, he also doesn't realise that because of his breed mixes he's a lot stronger than most of his opponents and could hurt someone easily. He's also very offensive especially if someone threatens or hurts one of his loved ones. When he's older and has pups of his own he somewhat matures slightly. He's very protective of his babies, especially his daughters. He isn't very strict with the pups and doesn't have the heart to scold them or tell them off for their wrong doings. His maturity can quickly vanish however and then takes a miracle to bring it back. Compared to his brother, Fletcher acts like a pup, despite him being the oldest of his siblings. He also has a competitive streak and often battles his in laws for the spot of 'best uncle.' He's often doing his siblings job of the over-protective parent and refuses to let any boys near his nieces. Fletcher was born the mutt son of Brooke and Athlone. Most of his youth was well spent and his parents loved and cared for him, always making time for their son. This all changed soon when Brooke wanted to have another pup and move in with a human family. Athlone strongly disagreed with this decision since he had had bad experiences with humans in his past and thought that deep down, all humans were cruel like his were. For months Fletcher listened to his parents fighting, until finally, Brooke broke it off with Athlone. Hurt and angered, Athlone left to head back to Alaska where he was originally from, though it's unknown if he survived the journey. After the split, Fletcher went to live with his mother and her previous owners for a while. During this time Brooke met Chief and fell in love with him. Soon enough, Fletcher had a new step father and started a whole new life in Adventure Bay, him and his mother living with Chief and his owners. Soon enough Fletcher became a big brother to Chase and then a year or so after, he became a big brother again to Harper. For a while Fletcher was happy, that was of course, until Chief started to turn a cold shoulder to him, believing him to be a bad influence on his younger siblings. Hurt and distraught, Fletcher reacted to his step-fathers neglect by bullying Chase behind his parents back. It didn't take keen momma Brooke too long to figure out what was going on between her sons, so she talked about it to Fletcher. Eventually, the two came to a compromise. Fletcher, who at this time was now in his early teens, decided to stay with his aunt and cousins until he was ready to come back to his family. A year and a bit later, Fletcher did return to his home. Immediately, he began to repair the broken bonds with his little brother. Not long after his arrival though he had another rough encounter with his step father, causing him to once again turn on Chase. He hurtfully teased Chase to the point of making him run away. Fletcher, filled with regret, went after his little brother, finding him and apologising to him. After this Fletcher changed his ways and turned into the goofy older brother that Chase and Harper could really look up to. He lived out the rest of his teen years in Adventure Bay, joining the PAW Patrol as a sports trainer pup. He even found love in the gruff military dog, Tanker. In future gen, after many years with Tanker, he married her. The pair then decided to start a family after seeing how happy Chase and Skye were with their puppies and soon, Blitz, Crash, Camo and Soda were born. Although Fletcher wouldn't be classed as a strict parent, he's still extremely protective and caring of his pups. Even moody little Crash, who unfortunately inherited some of his parents nastier traits. Stories By Me: Present Gen: * A Pups Big Brother * Pups and the Mountain Mayhem * Pups and the Ruff Rescue * Pups and the Midnight Spooks * Pups and the Troubled Teen * Pups save a Family Second Gen: * The Ballad of Love * When it all fell apart * Pups and the Junkyard Adventure Third Gen: * Pup Pup Treasure Hunt * Love is a Breeze (Mentioned) * Goodbye isn't the End Creepypasta: *Running from the flames Collabs: * Pup Pup Sleepwalk! * Pups in Zoo Trouble * Pups Battle Egos * Pups and the Spooky Mystery * Pups and the Holiday Disaster Stories By Others: * Pup pup puppy presents! * The Jealousy Series * Chase's Jealousy * Sarah v.s Chase * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pup Busters Ep 1: Feathers? * Pups Dance the Night Away * Pups and the Mice * Icy Cases * Birthday Fever * Elsa's Icy Nightmare * Pups and the Third-Wheel * Pups feeling lost * (Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! * Pups and the Duke of Eco! * Sweet bundle of fur * Pups and the Allergic reaction * Pups and the Peanut Panic * Slice of Life * Labrador Origins * Rubble's Brother * Pup Pup Memories * Jurassic Pup * Pups save an exterminator starting page * Pups save an exterminator part 1 * The Alaskan Adventure * It Is Time * Pups & the Magic Typewriter * Pups and the big Decision * Relocation: Jurassic Pup * Pups and the First Day * Pups and the Bad Day * Pups and the Family Vacation * Howl-O-Ween Scares * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal * Pups and the Candy-swiper * Pups and the Haunted House * Raptor Squad * Pup Podcasts * Wess Bronycon Adventure * Pups and the Snowy Proposal * A Tune of Love * It's a West Paw Christmas! * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn * Citizen Weathers / The Soccer Game * Brookes Adventure with Rex and Ella's Pups Song Articles * The One (Fletcher Version) * Love that Lets Go (Fletcher and Soda Version) Catchphrases * There is no I in team! * Did somebody call awesome? Voice actors Young: Ryan ODonohue (Voice of young Kovu in The Lion King 2). Young Singing: Jason Weaver (vocals of young Simba in The Lion King) Older: John Travolta (Voice of Bolt from the movie Bolt). Older Singing: John Travolta (vocals of Bolt from the movie Bolt). Fears *Fletcher biggest fear by far is Mice. He has an extreme phobia of the creatures and absolutely hates when others hold the creatures in front of his face. This fear came from the his fathers fear of them, Fletcher looked to Athlone as the toughest pup around, so when Athlone ran screaming from mice, Fletcher was quick to follow. *Losing his family. After his mother and father spilt, Fletcher was torn,he was even more heartbroken when he never saw Athlone again. Another huge fear of his would be losing any of his other family members. *To an extent, he's scared of Tanker and hates when she's mad. He also shows a slight fear of his step father, Chief too. Though his fear of Chief vanished once he entered his mid teens, since he knows that as grumpy as Chief is, he's all bark and no bite. *He's absolutely terrified of having his reputation as a certified jock and tough guy ruined. He takes no chances of losing it, he's never shown to be lazy (except at home) and he never lets anyone hear about his nerdy obsessions (except TMNT). Friends *Being the popular pup that Fletcher is means that he's got a lot of good friends. He loves to socialise with other pups and gets on well with just about everyone he meets. He's the goofy friend that everyone can't help but love. His does have a few particularly close friends though. *His closest friend by far is Sport the two met as puppies and quickly formed a strong, brotherly bond. Ever since the pair have been almost inseparable, the two quickly discovered they have a lot in common, their personalities were almost identical. Both love sports and messing about with their younger relatives, also loving to cause trouble together. Fletcher can always count on Sport to be there if he needs him, or simply if he needs a buddy to ditch school with. *After Sport, his next closest friend would be Danny. The pair met at the lookout one day when they were both fairly young. Instantly, the two clicked and became great friends, they did a lot together since both their siblings were in the PAW Patrol. Danny was a lot more calmer than Fletcher as a pup, often being the voice of reason for his wild and unruly nature. As teens the pair are still super close and love hanging out. *When Wess joined the PAW Patrol as an astronomy pup, he was almost immediately showered by Fletcher's unwavering attention. At first, Fletcher was just trying to get on his good side so he'd do his homework, but he soon realised that Wess was a really cool pup and he decided to get to know him better. The two are fairly close, and even though Fletcher can get on Wess's last nerve, he'd be lost without his goofball of a friend. *Another close friend of Fletcher's is Ashes, who he only recently met when he went out with his sister, Angie, for a short while. After the breakup, Ashes was alittle skeptical about Fletcher, though he eventually came around and the two got to know eachother. Ashes is definitely the most mature out of Fletchers friend group. Family * Brooke (Mother) * Chief (Step-Father) * Athlone (Biological Father) * Tanker (mate) * Blitz (daughter) * Adelmo (Son in-law) * Bernard (Grandson) * Claudius (Grandson) * Amara (Granddaughter) * Crash (son) * Garnet (Daughter in-law) * Rumble (Grandson) * Tess (Granddaughter) * Camo (son) * Rain (Daughter in-law) * Soda (daughter) * Hershel (Son in-law) * AJ (Grandson) * Hershey (Granddaughter) * Chase (half-brother) * Skye (Sister in-law) * Ace (nephew) * Winter (Niece (through marriage)) * Clarity (Great niece) * Breeze (Great Niece) * Cayo (great Nephew) * Lani (Niece) * Dylan (Nephew (through marriage)) * Robin (Great niece) * Digger (great nephew) * Sandy (great Niece) * Sora (Niece) * Miracle (Great-Niece) * Harper (Half-sister) * Huck (Brother in-law) * Turbo (nephew) * Mouse (niece) * Bat (nephew) * Alisha (Niece (through marriage)) * Gunner (niece) * Igloo (Cousin (Fathers Side)) * Wess (Cousin (through marriage)) * Pluto (second cousin) * Bitsy (second cousin) * Mylo (second cousin) * Isaac (second cousin) * Junebug (Cousin (Fathers Side)) * Cola (Cousin) * Desmond (Cousin) * Rex (Cousin) Random Facts * He was created\"born" on the 11th of October 2014. * I adopted Fletcher from Lunar Lex. * Althouh he won't admit it he's also scared of Tanker to an extent, especially when she's angry, he's also rather wimpy when his mother gets angry at him, he feels guilty when she does. * When Fletcher was an infant, his mother got him a stuffed mouse to try help him get over his fear of them. Fletcher didn't like the toy at all, he tried to like it for a while for his mother's sake then stuffed it into a drawer until Harper came along. He was originally meant to give it to her for her birthday, but instead Brooke gave it to her one night when she was upset about him being away. Harper named it "Fletchie" after her older brother. Harper later passes it down to her daughter, Mouse. * Chase and Fletcher have a love hate relationship, although most of the time Fletcher teases Chase to his limits. There are times where he can be a kind, caring and fun brother. Chase loves Fletcher to bits and Flethcer loves him too, he'd never admit it though. * Fletcher originally had Magenta/pink coloured eyes. * His biological father, Athlone had a huge fear of mice too and seeing his father scared of them made him scared of them too (cause he viewed his father as the toughest dog ever). * He was originally Chase's cousin, but I figured brothers would be more fun. * Fletchers very protective of his brother, Chase and his girlfriend, Tanker. * He is a secret geek and loves to read comics (preferably TMNT). * He is dating Betta-girl11's (on Da) OC Tanker (Tanker doesn't have a page yet). * He's very protective and guards his little sister Harper with his life. He's always happy to hang around with her and take her anywhere she needs to go. * His best friend in the whole world is Sport, they have a brother like relationship and share a common love for sports. * When hes older he has four pups with Tanker; Blitz, Crash, Camo and Soda. He adores his family more than anything. He loves to play sports with his son Camo, who's a lot like him. He's very protective of his two daughters and goes into "dad mode" when he sees them around boys. He doesn't get on too well with Crash, Crash likes to pick on Fletcher to the point where he can make him cry sometimes, Tankers quick to sort Crash out when he does though. * He loves playing with his nieces, Lani and Sora and his nephew, Ace. He's super close to Lani and loves to play rough with her, always making sure he wouldn't hurt her though, he's always there for his nieces and nephews if they need help or advice, always doing his best to comfort them and make them happy. * Fletcher is a huge TMNT fan, he loves to watch the show and sometimes forces Chase to watch it with him, his favourite turtle is Michaelangelo (Mikey). * One of his best pals is little Smoky, as Chases trainee Fletcher sees him as a little brother, he loves pranking Chase with Smoky. * He gets on well with Med, Icee and Rusty, often enjoying to cause trouble with them, he rubs off in them in a bad way, much to their mentors discontent, the pups usually end up having to clean Fletchers messes up. * In Future gen, he becomes "fierce rivals" with Maui, competing for the spot of Lani's favourite uncle. He tries to be better than him by attempting dangerous stunts, usually leaving poor Ace to patch up the bumps and bruises on his over jealous and idiotic uncle. * Once his little sister, Harper, has her puppies, Fletcher is overjoyed and immediately takes a liking to the four little pups. The three boys, Gunner, Turbo and Bat love their silly old uncle and enjoy playing and play fighting with him. Fletcher is always up for playing with his nephews when they come to visit. * His niece, Mouse, looks up to him a lot. Fletcher however doesn't notice, he's too busy trying to gain Lanis affections and pull her away from Maui. Mouse loves to help her uncle try win Lani over, though is a little hurt and upset he doesn't seem to notice her. When Fletcher finally gives up trying to be Lanis favourite, Mouse tells him that he's her favourite uncle and Fletcher quickly latches onto her further, spoiling her slightly. * As well as Sport, Fletcher is also super tight with Zuma's older brother, Danny. He met him when he was first introduced to the other pups by Chase. Danny and Fletcher often enjoy teasing their brothers together. * When Sport and Fletcher start dueling egos, Danny often ends up being the peacekeeper, trying to stop the brawl but often he ends up getting involved. * One halloween when he was a pup Fletcher ended up having an "accident" after seeing a kid dressed up as Stuart Little, Chase enjoys sharing that story with others because it embarrasses him, Danny teases Fletcher a lot because of it. * Hes good friends with his "space buddy" aka Wess, who is an astronomer pup. Fletcher always goes to Wess when he needs help with stuff, mostly homework. He loves to hang out with him, occasionally teasing him and calling him a nerd, he also finds it hilarious when Wess seems to get hurt when Fletcher says "it's only a meteor shower." * Hes gets on really well with his "twin" cousin Igloo. He calls her his twin cause they're the same age and have similar personalitiy traits. Igloo and Fletch like to tease Wess sometimes, Fletcher tends to tell Igloo embarrassing things about him (like how he used to obsess over ponies). * Fletcher refuses to ride in cars or vehicles of any sort, not because he's scared to, he's just too stubborn to. He feels that he is the most athletic pup in Adventure Bay and would hate to have his reputation spoiled by being caught riding in a vehicle. He also thinks he's speedy enough to just manage to keep up with the cars, even though it's been proven to him on several occasions that he's not. * He isn't tech smart in the slightest way and has trouble figuring out how to work simple things like microwaves and toasters. * Fletcher is dyslexic meaning he has trouble reading and understanding words, his mother and Tanker usually help him out though and Soda loves to read stories to her papa to which he's more than happy to listen to. * Although Fletcher says he doesn't like kids or kids don't like him, he's actually pretty good with young pups. His closest pals outside of his teen friends would be the little trainee pups, who he loves to cause trouble with. Once all the other pups are grown up and have their puppies he tends to play with their pups a lot and loves telling them about the crazy things he did when he was younger. His immature and childish nature (and the fact that he has a below average IQ) helps him to get on with the little pups also, he's an all around big brother to anypup who needs him. * Fletcher was the first pup Harper saw when she first opened her eyes and he was also the one who named her. * When Harper goes into her teenage years and starts dating, Fletcher becomes a "dad like" big brother and does anything he can to stop or sabotage her dates. He follows her, hides in bushes and basically goes into full protection mode, which Harper is none too pleased about. * For Harpers dates he bought an oversized T-shirt which he squeezes himself and his younger sister into, Harper of course hates the t-shirt and is always trying to struggle out of it and get Brooke to help her deal with Fletcher. * He used to date Marshalls big sister, Angie before he met Tanker and was still a huge player. * After meeting Huck, Carver's adopted little brother, Fletcher takes a liking to the pup and enjoys to play sports with him and teach him how to be a good team player. He decides to take him on as his sports pup trainee and likes to teach him different types of sports with help from his pal, Sport. * Once Fletcher's pups grow up and leave him he starts to become depressed, though he can conceal it well at most times, there are days he can't help but break down crying. It saddens him to see his children all grown up and with families of their own. It makes him feel left out and slightly forgotten, he knows they don't do it intentionally though. In his old age he becomes close to his grandpups, AJ being the one he develops a close bond with. He loves that his grandson would rather spend time listening to his stories instead and being with his grandpa instead of playing with his cousins pups. * Fletcher lives up until the age of 15 (in human years, 98 in dog years) but eventually passes away from old age and sorrow from the loss of his parents and mate. His last words were to his grandson AJ, who he had the closest bond with after his children and siblings had all grown up and started families of their own. Ace Jr however was too innocent to realise what actually happened to his grandpa. Each morning he looks out the Lookout window expecting to see his grandpa walking up the street, he never comes and eventually little AJ gives up waiting for his grampy. * Fletcher will not be having any more siblings outside of Harper and Chase. Do not ask to have your pup related to him because the answer will be no. Do you think Fletcher's a good big bro for Chase? He's the best!!!! He's cool, but I prefer someone else's big bro for him. Eh, he's alright. Um...no.. What's your favourite thing about Fletcher? He's Chases awesome bro! He's so funny! I love his personality! Flooofffsssssss!!!!! Other (say in comments~) FletcherAndChase.jpeg|Fletcher teasing his lil bro chase. ~ drawn by the Tundrathesnowpup <333 FletcherAndChase2.jpg|Fletcher giving chase a noogie ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da FletcherAndTanker.jpg|Fletcher and Tanker separated from each other ~ drawn by Betta-girl11 on Da FletcherHuman.jpg|Human Fletcher (top right) and others ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da Fletcher.jpg|Funny pic of Fletcher dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it"~drawn by koho2001 <333 FletcherAndChase3.jpg|Cute pic of Fletcher and chase ~ AT with iceethearticpup12 FletcherAndWes.jpg|Fletcher and his pal Wes running away from a very angry snappy ~ by koho2001 <333 UncleFletcher.jpg|Pic I drew of Fletcher with his nephew and nice (Lani and Ace) ^^ Fletcher2.jpg|Puppy Fletcher doodle I did~ FletcherAndChase4.jpg|Coloured the AT I did with iceethearticpup12~ Fletcher.png|Fletcher, Gift art by Sarah the FBI pup Twitterpated.jpg|Fletcher making fun of Sports crush on Ocean Fletcher .jpg|At with Taten1199 Fletcher and Chase.jpg|Human Fletcher and chase playing in the snow~ AT with chasexskyelover7 Fletcher, stop it.jpg|Adorable gift from Chandlerscout, I love it so much! <33 FletcherAndSora.jpg|Doodle I did of Uncle Fletcher with his niece Sora (who belongs to 258Raindrop) Fletcher6.jpg|Confetti teasing Fletcher with a gummy mouse (Fletcher is dead scared of mice) FletcherAndChase.jpg|Fletcher doing what he does best! Embarrassing his lil bro in front of his friends Teenagers.jpg|Another adorable gift from Chandlerscout <333 Fletcher and his sister Elsa (Elsa is his sister in a different fanonverse) Drawing of fletcher by Derekthetrackingpup .jpg|Fletcher Headshot by Derekthetrackingpup FletcherAT.jpg|Fletcher~ Art Trade with Zumarocks3390 ^^ Fletcher And Tanker Pic.jpg|My very first pic I did of Fletcher with his girlfriend Tanker~ <3 AT Fletcher and Chase.jpg|Art Trade I did with FlyingTreeinFishbowl on Da~ omg it's so adorable!!! I can't stop looking at it!! >w< Seriously Fletcher?!.jpg|Fletcher in a turtle cosplay with his bro Chase and two sisters, Elsa and Anna~ (Elsa and Anna are his sisters in a different fanonverse Fletcher and Sport AT.jpg|Art Trade with Sportthewolfsky~ Sports pet mouse squeak has i liking for Fletcher, too bad Fletchers scared of mice~! Fletcher pic.jpg|Attempt at a realistic Fletcher, gosh I fail at drawing realistic looking dogs. Got the idea from Sportthewolfsky Fletcher pic for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~.jpeg|Fletcher~! Adorable art trade by Puppylove101 WC and Fletcher.jpg|Doodle I did for my pal Chaseisonthecase, Chases wolf version with his "little brother" Fletcher x3 Fletcher Sport and Squeak.jpg|"EW, get it away" Fletchers not too fond of his buddy Sports mouse squeak, squeak is very fond of him though I can hear kicks!.jpg|Fletcher you silly goose, get of the couch and leave your wife alone. X"D During Tankers pregnancy Fletcher loved to listen to his babies kick, Tanker however, got annoyed at times cause he did it a lot xD Puppy Fletcher .jpg|Headshot Doodle of puppy Fletcher, I'll colour it later, I just really like how the sketch turned out ^u^ Puppy Fletch~!.jpg|Coloured the sketch~! Puppy Bruhs.jpg|Fletcher and his best buddy Sport as puppehs, they've been bros from the beginning <33 Gift.jpeg|Fletcher~! Gift art by BlizzardTheJealousPup A new rival.jpg|"And so, a rivalry is born!" XD silly comic I did when I was bored in English class today QuQ that's why it's on lined paper, how I hate lines paper. So, something like this would e how Fletchers "fierce rivalry" with Maui started XD Paw patrol Fletcher.jpg|Fletcher in a paw patrol style, tried to make him look teenish XD Wessandfletcher.jpg|Wess has a bit of a mlp obsession it seems XD Flethcers not letting that one go~! XD awesome gift from Confetti the party pup <3 Wessandfletchef.jpg|Eventually Wess winds up having to get glasses which Fletcher gets to choose for him, unfortunately for Wess, Fletcher is a little troll and gets him the geekiest glasses he can find XD another gift from Confetti~! <3 Turtles are better.jpg|More of Fletcher and Mauis epic rivalry~! Cmon Maui, even you're wise enough to to know turtles top superheroes anyday! XD Fletcher is by far the most mature uncle of the family :"D Baby Cousins~!.png|Sooooo cute! Adorable picture of Fletcher with his cousin, Igloo~! <3 awesome giftie from Puppylove5 <3<3 Husky Cousins .jpg|Fletcher and his cousinnnnn, Igloo! :3 Fletcher loves his cousin to bits <33 Fletcher and Anna~.jpg|Fletcher giving Anna a ride on his back~ gift I made for Chandler (Anna is his sister in a different fanonverse) Fletcher and Smoky~.jpg|Fletcher playing soccer with his "lil bro", chases trainee pup, Smoky~ Ashes and Fletcher comicon 001.jpg|Fletcher and Ashes in TMNT cosplay~ gift from ROCKYDOG13 Tiny evil.png|I can't omg XDDD hilarious comic of Fletch, Maui and Lani made by Tundrathesnowpup as a sequel to my comic x"D I love these guys XD Cheeb Fletcher traditional.png|Cheeb Fletcher~! Adorable giftie from 258Raindrop <3<3 Wessfletcher.jpg|Collab with confetti, don't ask XDD Family.png|Eeeeeee Fletcher and his family <3 amazing giftie from Tundrathesnowpup~!! <3 The Dating Shirt.jpg|This is what Harper trying to go out on a date looks like XD see his trivia for more info~ headcanon I came up with that's now official xD poor Harper XD Pup-Tag: Fletcher.jpg|Fletchers pup-tag~ I redesigned it a bit~ Cops!!.jpg|Fletcher and Sport as cops~ made by Sportthewolfsky <333 Fletch and Huck~.jpg|Fletcher playing sports with his trainee Huck <33 by Sportthewolfsky <33333 AT with Fuzzy.jpg|At with RockytheEco-pup~ Fletch and Smoky going to throw water balloons on chase xD The Betrayal.jpg|Fletcher doesn't seem too happy about Harper and Hucks first interaction XD awesome art by Sportthewolfsky <333 FletchXSport Cheeb.jpg|Crackship Cheeb of Fletcher and Sport~! Too Protective.png|Collab with Tundra~! <33 Fletcher and Chase aren't too happy about Huck out on a date with their sister, Harper XDD Fletcher you jerk he's your trainee! Fletch family pic.jpg|Ahhhh found this in my folder from aaaages ago <3 a big family pic of Fletcher, Tanker and their four babies! (OMG so old and bad QnQ) Fletcher gift.jpg|Amazing giftie from SunnyPuppy45 ^^ Let me out!.jpg|Oh Fletcher XD you and Chase need to stop tormenting Huck XD Giftie by Sportthewolfsky<33 Fletchie~!.jpg|Since I stood Sports style she decided to steal mine XD gift from Sportthewolfsky <3 My Hero!.jpg|"My hero" gah Huck you're so cute x3 How can you be bad to him Fletch XD Photo (21).jpg|There is no I in team XD Awesome gift from PittbullLover! <3 Fletcher's puptag.jpg|Fletcher's tag drawn by Mackie <3 But it's so boorrring.jpg|Fletcher hates school XD by Confetti the party pup Baby Fletcher~.jpg|Finally made baby Flecth! With a twist though~ Fletcher's most embarrassing baby photo is his first Halloween, Brooke took advantage of the holiday to dress her beloved son up like a daughter Fletch Sketch.jpg|Hnnnnn it's so so cute!!! Adorable sketchie of Fletch made by the wonderful Puppylove5~! <3 Fletch~.jpg|Another adorable giftie from Puppy <3<3 thanks so much girlie!! <3 Look at the stars~.jpg|Doodle I really liked so I decided to colour QwQ Wittle fletch with papa Athlone~ Fletcher's inspiration.jpg|Fletcher fanboying over his idol Sport~ give the poor guy a break Fletch! Fletcher gift2.jpg|Adorable gift from Goldenthepup! The best uncle.jpg|What Fletcher said to Sora the day she opened her eyes and ears xD We are one.jpeg|Doodle I did on my trip back from Scotland ages ago, Fletcher and Soda~ I am.. Your brother!.jpeg|So this happened :"D Kitty Fletch.jpeg|So after finding out about the Kitty Catastrophe crew... Gift For WittleFuzzehPuppehs.png|Awesome gift from Thunderbird1internetionalrescue! :D We're pals, right?.jpeg|Grandpa Fletch with his grandson AJ, the two have a special bond- so yeah I was doodling earlier and like how this came out QwQ Goodbye isn't the End.jpeg|the late Fletcher talking to AJ one last time in his dream~ Fletcher REF sketch.jpeg|Sketch of his ref~ Fletcher5.jpeg|Fletcher! Awesome pic by SunnyPuppy45~ Me and my nerd friend .jpeg|Really old pic from ages ago. This is how Fletcher sees himself and his friend, Wess Cookie trouble.png|Amazing commission from Tundra~ QuQ Fletcher is not a good influence XD "101 ways to use you's siblings" Brotherly bonding.jpeg|Haven't drawn these two in a while ;3; Fletcher and Chase doing some playful teasing~ Love that lets go.jpeg IOU.jpg|gift from Chandlerscout oi.png|By HalfSlicer on DA BruhSATDA.jpg|Art Trade with Zumarocks~ FXTDancingGIFT.jpg|Gift from Confetti~ Fletcher and Tanker dancing~ ImNOTLittleGIFT.jpg|Gift from Chandlerscout NEWsisterGIFT.jpg|Gift from Chandler- this takes place in her Fanon and isn't canon to my universe TEAMDETECTIVEFletcher.jpg|Another gift from Chandler Catch!FletcherAndChase.jpg|old art, really old FLOrenceFEM!Fletcher.jpg|more old art, fem! Fletcher 12463960 871325746316402 897391078 n.jpg|Fletcher may be gone away in real life, but he's still there for her in her dreams ;u; random mistletoe.jpg|more old art- this was a christmas gift to betta-girl11 comm_1_2___you_need_to_stay_low__by_raindroplily-d9nevae.png|adorable commission by 258raindrop!! Fletcher teaching his little niece Sora a prank :p Fletcher Screenshot Edit.png|Awesome screenshot edit by PokeTitansGo! HAHHAHAHA.png|Adorable gift from Splash! Poor chase XD Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Teenagers Category:Relatives Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Reformed Characters Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Student Category:Relative to Chase Category:Chase's Family Category:Friendly Characters Category:Present gen pups Category:Present gen Category:Unofficial member Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Older Sibling Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups Category:Sibling to Chase Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Sport Pup Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Chase's Brother Category:Chase's Sibling Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:MidnightCollies' Character